Wheats of Grass
by Shida
Summary: Who is the Itachi before the death of the Uchiha? Who was that girl before it all happened?


A/N: The idea of all of this was inspired from a post at the Fanficrants Livejournal Community. Immediately, I thought about 'why can't there be a good Itachi/OC fiction'? The answer immediately sprung up as 'because Itachi doesn't do love' but it's not impossible to have an Itachi/OC without love is there? Curious? Read on and only flame when necessary with quotes why this 2-minute OC has become a Mary-Sue. Thank you )! Interpol's _Evil_ lyrics were used.

Summary: Before the Uchiha Clan was murdered, Itachi was strongly influenced by a strange girl who defied him in every way. Who was she and what about her prompted the death of the Uchiha?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Evil**

Itachi awoke at five in the morning when he received a note at six to help the teachers set up for the Chuunin exam. His hardening face showed no sign of resentment but his eyes said otherwise. No one could tell.

Itachi decided it was not worth becoming angry over. After all, he couldn't develop a jutsu where one can tear the chakra imprints of someone's and make it his own. All he had to do now was to kill time. There will be no rhyme and reason to his murder of the clock's secondhand. No one could tell.

Itachi heard the sound of footsteps tapping gently on the stairs and knew immediately who it was. He slipped away from the eyes of the house before the footsteps was in his visible proximity. No one could tell.

_Coming with me_

  
  
  


_Through the aging, the fear and the strife_

  
  
  


Itachi arrived in the fields as the instructions pinpointed. His hands dug into the dirt that stuck itself between the spaces of his nails and skin. The dirt was almost mud. His shoes were stained with black dirt. His Sharingan eyes saw no difference between the dirt and the wheat. His Sharingan eyes saw no difference between the dirt and the girl in the wheat field. He watched her and she ignored him. They were acquaintances. They were adversaries. No one could tell.

Itachi saw a barrier. That barrier separated the fields between him and the Uchiha village. He hated barriers and did anything to tear them down. Before he fantasized about freeing himself from restraint, he saw her look at him. His scowl was as permanent as his blood-wrought eyes. They were acquaintances. They were adversaries. No one could tell.

Itachi despised the sight of her. He made the human a barrier. However, she was a girl who was beautiful only in motion. The fact she moved irritated him. She was a hindrance but his Sharingan eyes couldn't interpret why. She had long ebony hair like his mother's. He hated her eyes but hid his hatred well. No one could tell.

Itachi watched her as she walked toward him. She stopped a foot away. He did not wonder why she did so—but he felt her chakra from where he stood. At last, he smiled. It was the same smile he gave his brother but his face was different. He wondered why he did not notice this girl before. No one could tell.

Itachi heard her say, 'How are you?' His emotions had a thousand messages. Which message—No one could tell.

Itachi nodded. She spoke, 'We hardly have enough wheat for the examinees. You haven't collected any yet.' He didn't collect any wheat because he didn't know the difference between the wheat and the dirt. The wheat made him sick. The wet dirt relieved him. His face didn't show it. No one could tell.

Itachi introduced himself—even though they have known each other since children. However, his sight of her forced his reincarnation. He wanted her to hear his name again. She saw him and through him. He hated, absolutely hated the way she looked at him. He hated the power of her chakra and wondered how he didn't notice it before. His thought rang a bell. He was not powerful enough. She avoided his sight. He avoided her sight. Her sight condemned him. He hated the way she looked at him. Their eyes were cryptic. No one could tell.

Itachi frowned. 'Go back to the village. I'll meet you there.' She obeyed and walked like a chakra powerhouse. He realized what he had to do. She might not be the only one. The Uchihas have many secrets. He wondered how many like her were unchecked. No one could tell.

Itachi discovered the answer later in the day. He will hold the power of the entire Sharingan in his hands. His plan was set for that night. No one could tell.

  
  
  


_Leave some shards under the belly_

_Lay some grease inside my hand_

  
  
  


Itachi saw her eyes in every life that fell asleep that night. He lost count after eighty-eight pairs of eyes and found they all looked the same. He stared into their daunting pupil mirrors and watched them dilate. The black ink broke the walls of the dam. Her red eyes were gone again. He took blood and added color to the walls. They were much prettier than before; an artist should commend him. He vanished house to house, leaving no trace behind him so—No one could tell.

Itachi wandered out of the houses. He liked the movement of a glass-covered night. The town wasn't moving and few who walked the streets did not hear their fellowmen's deaths. He was a stroll wanderer, a raging soul in a quiet form. At this point and time, he was a silent killer in their midst. They didn't know that. No one could tell.

Itachi forgot his mission when he saw her standing in front of her house. He had already marked that house and she appeared to have a premonition of what's inside. He felt her candlelight dimming. He hoped he was glad but he was even more irritated. Why was her light still shining? No one could tell.

Itachi caught her glimpse and she walked over to him just like in the wheat field. 'How are you?' He believed she was the final lighted candle in the dark. He didn't believe in barriers. 'You never brought Sensei the wheat. You only came back with dirt.' He didn't care. He had never heard of wheat. That was unusual for an Uchiha for their fields were rich with wheat. But for him—No one could tell.

Itachi said: 'There is no more wheat.' He didn't like the way she looked at him. He absolutely hated the way she looked at him. 'No...there will be no more wheat.' After tonight, he scowled. He saw her eyes challenge him and she asked, 'If you are well bout it, why aren't you smiling?' No one could tell.

Itachi answered: 'I haven't burnt every one of them yet.' He watched her as she walked up the steps. She turned to him and said, 'A wheat-burner's life is nothing for all he does is burn, while the wheat will always grow.' He waited for her to disappear inside. He felt the moment she was gone and knew the candles had all burnt out. The night was glass and no one could see. No one could tell.

Itachi returned to his home for one last stop. He heard the sound of footsteps tapping gently on the stairs and knew immediately who it was. He saw his brother look at him, anxious to know what was happening. The brother knew there was something about tonight that didn't seem right. No one could tell.

Itachi whispered for him to leave. He left a scar on his brother's heart and told him it will be alright. After he was done, he went to the fields where he met her. He released a drop of fire onto the golden earth and their lives had vanished forever. In the morning there was nothing but the black, mud dirt his hands dug into—the dirt that stuck itself between the spaces of his nails and skin. He held it in his hands and walked away leaving no trace of wheat behind. This was all set up so—No one could tell.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Wow, that took me a while. I guess this is what happens when you take AP English and have poetry shoved down your throat. Anyhow, I just realized I forgot to give that girl a name but it's alright. I can live without it. By now, you obviously realized this entire thing is written very figuratively and there's symbols dropped everywhere. Can you catch them all?


End file.
